<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something for the weekend by FEELINGCALLEDLOVE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394664">something for the weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEELINGCALLEDLOVE/pseuds/FEELINGCALLEDLOVE'>FEELINGCALLEDLOVE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Singers RPF, Britpop - Fandom, Music RPF, Pulp (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90's Music, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:23:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEELINGCALLEDLOVE/pseuds/FEELINGCALLEDLOVE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>should be able to be read as any gender :)</p><p>title from the divine comedy song and chapter title from pulps song party hard</p><p>written w his n hers era in mind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>jarvis cocker/original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something for the weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I lay on my side on the mattress, ever so slightly terrified, until he stretches out a finger and beckons me closer. he gives me a half smile and looks so shatteringly gorgeous that I can't believe my luck. jarvis, still fully dressed bar the shirt he chose to forego, raises an eyebrow, and when I nod at him, peels off my shirt, then the rest of my clothing.</p><p>he positions himself on top of me, all angles and trapping me under him. he puts his hand over my crotch and I can't help but keen at the touch, bucking unwillingly. with a fox like grin, he swipes his thumb over my lips, slowly. when he repeats the motion, I can't help but take it in my mouth and suck. his composure falters as his mouth forms an o and he lets out a moan. before long jarvis smiles again, then giving my nipple a sharp twist, rubbing it with his wetted thumb and catching me quite off guard. I sigh even more as he takes it into his mouth and swills his tongue around it, making deep moans, and I have to grab tightly onto the sheets.</p><p>he sits himself up on his knees, looking down at me hazy with lust, still towering over me even now. he bends over, cups my cheek with his hand tenderly and leans into my ear. I can feel his hot breath and feel as though I could burst. incredibly casually, he whispers, "d'ya want me to fuck you?" I'm overwhelmed with desire but manage a nod. he pulls a concerned face, "you sure? we don't have to, doll" he says. I reassure him that my lack of verbal response was not for lack of enthusiasm, rather the opposite, and he traces his long finger down my body achingly slowly. "so the great jarvis cocker's a tease then, eh?"<br/>
"perhaps," he responds with a smirk, "but I always deliver."</p><p>at this he stands himself up leaving the bed. "I think you rather enjoyed the foreplay anyway," he says archly, looking down at where I'm already wet with anticipation. jarvis removes his blazer and flares now, leaving us more equally exposed in the moonlight. "kiss?" he asks, rather more shyly, before I stand up and wrap my around him, bending up to meet his lips. he grabs me swiftly and pushes me against the wall. I feel enveloped by his tall figure and he captures my mouth with a ferocious hotness and passion, pushing his tongue against my lips until I let him in. when we run out of breath I fall back on to the mattress and lay back, watching as he removes his boxers. as they fall to the floor I kneel before him, looking up at him through heavy eyelids, and he strokes a hand through my hair before taking hold. I take as much of his dick as I can into my mouth and he closes his eyes, guiding my mouth firmly with his hand. I feel a satisfying weight on my tongue as his dick pushes to the back of my throat. he doesn't hold back, moaning loudly, eyelashes fluttering, before he pulls me off.</p><p>"now," he says, holding me back, "I don't want to cum too soon." jarvis then pushes me back down onto the bed before pushing a finger into my entrance, making me whimper at the touch. he puts another finger in, and scissors them, stretching me and making me impatient to be full properly. he removes his fingers abruptly.</p><p>"d'ya want me to fuck you now, darling?"<br/>
"hh, yes," I squirm, barely able to speak.<br/>
he picks up a bottle of lube and says, "beg me."<br/>
"please jarvis!" I beg, "I need it."<br/>
"what do you want?" he says, "I can't give it to you if you don't ask properly."<br/>
"want you to fuck me! please!" I gasp.</p><p>he finally drips the lube over his already wet dick and my entrance, pushing the tip of his dick in slowly. I buck my hips again, begging for more. he holds me down on the bed, easing his dick in painfully slowly into my tightness the first time. I can't help but let out a wanton moan at the fullness when he bottoms out. as our hips meet, remaining inside me he strokes over my chest before moving to my neck and sucking, biting here and there. the sensation is staggering, and he begins to move. though he's now moved off my neck, he begins to thrust, setting a violent pace that he remains at until I feel limp with pleasure. "I,, I'm about to,," I begin, before I feel a wave overcome me. soon afterwards I feel his thrusts ends as he cums inside me, filling me up and leaving me leaking before he pulls out.</p><p>we both lay down for a minute, exhausted, before he leans over and kisses me again, more chaste, and sighs. "you can stay, by the way," he grins, "if you want, that is." he slips on some clothes again and walks out to the balcony, lighting a cigarette. he makes a gesture inviting me over, and so I cover myself up again before going and taking the cigarette he proffers. the moonlight still lights us, and he pours us some wine, as we dance to a record he puts on, overlooking the town below.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>truly have no clue if there's an audience for this anyway as there's v little pulp fanfic but here it is anyway, behold my lack of writing skill</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>